


【佐久侑】一厢情愿

by trashcrusher020



Series: 【佐久侑/授权翻】官能失调 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Black Jackals, Clothed Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, consensual voyeurism, 中文翻译
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:34:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23409130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashcrusher020/pseuds/trashcrusher020
Summary: 他打破沉默：“你不能说你从来没有想过。”佐久早那没有声音，宫侑等着，直到觉得他不会回答了。“想什么？”但最后佐久早还是开口。宫侑自鸣得意地笑了。他用一只手比划着，尽管他知道佐久早没在看他，“你知道我在问什么。”“我不知道。”宫侑笑的更开心了，“你知道，你当然想过。不用觉得羞愧，小臣，我很会看人。”“你真恶心 。”“你是在夸我。有这种想法很正常。我不是在评判你。我不能撒谎说我也没有想过。”佐久早慢慢地挪动身体，审视宫侑。没皱着眉头，但宫侑看不懂佐久早的表情，“告诉我你在开玩笑。”宫侑没有开玩笑，他是认真的，他渴望着更多。
Relationships: 佐久早圣臣/宫侑
Series: 【佐久侑/授权翻】官能失调 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851301
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	【佐久侑】一厢情愿

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wishful Thinking](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22736884) by [DeathBelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathBelle/pseuds/DeathBelle). 



> 这篇是wishful thinking的中文翻译版。Thanks Kate to let me do it!!

宫侑不明白为什么没人愿意和他同用一个房间。

好吧，不完全正确。宫侑知道，但他喜欢佯装他不知道。其他人觉得他有时很烦人，有点太小气，在场外难以应付，而且太自以为是。他们还对他的美貌和迷人的性格有所忌惮。

没人承认最后一点，但是宫侑无所不知。

每次球队去比赛，所有人都会提前选好酒店室友。他们在这件事上表现得漫不经心，但宫知道那是精心策划的。他们不想和宫侑一间房，不过他并不是唯一被冷落的人。

”那么，小臣，”当他走进时，宫侑咧嘴一笑，“看样子我们又要住一间了，真幸运呢。”

佐久早迈开腿退后，试图离宫侑远一点。

也没有人愿意和佐久早共用一间房间，佐久早没有宫侑那样的飓风性格，他沉着，安静，安分守己。客观地说，他本可以成为一个很棒的室友。

但是佐久早对任何事都很挑剔，这点让人无法忍受。

“你就站在那，”佐久早从他身边走过，走进房间，“不要碰我的东西。”

“好的好的，”宫侑说，跟着佐久早进去。他把包扔到离他最近的一张床的边上。佐久早总是挑在窗边的那张，宫侑就睡剩下的那张。和佐久早争论睡哪张床没有意义。“又不是一次两次了，你说的好像我们原先没睡在同一个房间一样，我们回去之后不妨搬到一起住。”

佐久早看了宫侑一眼，他平静的眼神里掺杂着一丝厌烦，“那我宁愿去死。”

宫侑瘫倒在床上，头悬在一边，对着视野里倒立的佐久早咧嘴笑。“太夸张了小臣。你老是这么说话，我会觉得你不喜欢我的。”

佐久早摘下口罩，把它扔进垃圾桶。他的神色没有变，“可惜你不这么想。”

宫侑把胳膊枕在头后面，“认真的？”

”我先洗澡，”佐久早有条不紊打开他的包，拿出他的淋浴用品。宫侑看着佐久早，他从来不带这种东西，宫直接用酒店里的。

佐久早从他身边经过时瞪了他一眼，三个小时前宫侑在巴士上扑通一声倒在佐久早旁边的时候，一样的标志性凝视。

做出任何使佐久早烦躁的举动都让宫侑十分满足。

时间继续进行。宫侑看了会电视，直到佐久早带着湿气从浴室里走出来，不耐烦地叫宫侑把音量调小。宫接着洗了澡，两分钟之后被佐久早命令着回去擦洗浴室的瓷砖。他用手机把自己撑在一堆枕头上，只穿着内裤躺在床上。佐久早躲在被窝里，背对着宫侑睡觉。

“现在才九点半呢，小臣，”宫侑以特别响亮的音量说，“再多活一会吧。”

“明天六点半我们要到体育馆。”佐久早的声音很微弱，“睡觉。”

“我还不困呢。我是一个正常、健康的年轻人，而不是老爷爷。”

“那就关灯睡觉。”

“你应该在上床之前把灯关掉。”

“关灯。”

败给他了，宫侑大声而又夸张地叹了口气。他弯下身子把灯关掉，又回到枕头窝里。房间里唯一的亮光是宫侑的手机。佐久早到的时候拉下了窗边的遮光窗帘。他喜欢黑暗。

“你觉得我们明天会赢吗？”宫侑划着手机。

“会。”

“没错，我们有全日本最好的二传手，我们不可能输掉。”宫侑等着佐久早接他的话，但佐久早什么也没说。

他只好继续尝试。

“我们的边攻手也不错，”宫侑说，“至少高于平均水平，不过可以更好。”

佐久早沉默不语。

宫侑失望地朝佐久早皱起眉头，通常这样佐久早早就上钩了。

他决定尝试另一种方法。

“嘿，小臣”宫侑伸出一条腿，刚好够他踢到佐久早床垫的边缘，“看看小翔阳刚发了什么，你一定喜欢。”

佐久早把他的被子拉得更高了。宫侑觉得他一不小心可能就会窒息而死，“别烦我，我在睡觉。”

“真奇怪啊，人们睡觉的时候通常是不会说话的。”

“闭嘴。”

宫侑长叹了一口气，“好吧，那我直接给你看，让开点，给我腾点地方。”

佐久早终于有反应了，他坐起来，眯着眼睛看着宫，“你敢。”

“来嘛臣臣，”宫对他笑道，手机的光打在他的脸上，“床够大，挤得下的。”

“那我宁愿睡地板。”

“别这样嘛，我们不是朋友吗？朋友可以靠在一起睡。”

“是队友。”

“同时也是朋友的队友。”

佐久早的皱眉表示他不同意。

宫侑耸耸肩，“我只是想想，没有觉得我们已经到了这个程度了吗？我们可以分享很多东西，床啊衣服啊浴室之类的，话说这是一个好主意，我们应该试试一起洗澡，节约用水。这还保护鲸鱼。”

佐久早皱起眉头，“你有什么毛病？”

“呃，我不知道你不喜欢鲸鱼。”

佐久早用力把枕头翻过来，又躺了下去，把床单抽到下巴下，背对着宫侑。

宫侑等了一分钟，又等了两分钟。他打破沉默：“你不能说你从来没有想过这件事。”

佐久早那没有声音，宫侑等着，直到觉得他不会回答了。

“想什么？”但最后佐久早还是开口。

宫侑自鸣得意地笑了。他用一只手比划着，尽管他知道佐久早没在看他，“你知道我在问什么。”

“我不知道。”

宫侑笑的更开心了，“你知道，你当然想过。不用觉得羞愧，小臣，我很会看人。”

“你真恶心 。”

“你是在夸我吗。这种想法很正常。我不是在评判你。我不能撒谎说我也没有想过。”

佐久早慢慢地挪动身体，审视宫侑。没皱着眉头，但宫侑看不懂佐久早的表情，“告诉我你在开玩笑。”

宫侑笑的更开心了，“我看起来像是在开玩笑吗？虽然众所周知我很完美，不过小臣，你人也不错。”

佐久早盯着他看了一会，脸上的表情消失了。他躺回床上，再次转身背向宫侑。

宫侑在想佐久早是不是总是背对着他睡觉，还是只有和他同住一个房间才那样，可以让他忽视宫侑的存在。

是后者，可能吧。

漫无目的的半个小时后，宫侑把手机扔到床头柜上。把光着的双腿塞在被子里，仰面躺着，他把胳膊枕在头下，看着黑色的天花板。

他不困。

他很小声，“喂，小臣？”声音被暖气机的嗡嗡声淹没。

宫侑等着。

什么也没发生。

大声点，“小臣？”

没动静。

再大声点，

“小臣小臣臣臣臣---”

“干什么？”

宫侑把头歪向一边，朝着佐久早的方向。漆黑一片，他什么也看不见。

”你睡着了吗？”

“你没冲我大吼之前我是在睡觉。”

他才不相信，佐久早的声音很清醒。他才没有睡。

“我还不困，”宫侑说，“想听睡前故事吗？我知道些很恐怖的。”

“你的存在就是我可以想到的最可怕的事。晚安。”

宫侑笑了，躺了下去。结果似乎不错，他喜欢佐久早对他有所反应。但他知道适可而止，不管佐久早会怎么想。

他伸手拿起手机，发出一连串恼人的消息。那样明天早上佐久早醒来，就会发现些有趣的东西了。

他们的比赛很顺利，可以说是太顺利了。黑狼是一支富有凝聚力的团队，他们一个与另一个连系着，不是六个孤立的个体，像心灵感应一样活动。宫侑是这一切的中心，他游刃有余。

比赛后他们出去庆祝，在市中心的街道上闲逛，寻找一个像样的酒吧，开玩笑，笑声放肆张扬。宫侑不介意人们因此盯着他看。他享受关注，他是舞台上的一角。宫用胳膊搂住木兔的脖子，笑得更大声。

他的队友是不想和他同住一个房间，但这不会影响他们和他喝一杯。

他们在外面呆了几个小时。宫侑本身可以一整晚泡在酒吧，但是只有木兔的精力可以和他比肩。其他的人想要回去，宫侑让步了。

回去的路上很愉快，天气舒适，他的血液里有快乐的嗡嗡声，他像是在走路,但他的脚没碰到地面，他飘起来，宫侑不停的笑

他和其他人道晚安，迷迷糊糊地发现他走到了他的房间，笨拙地拿卡打开门，佐久早在灯下看书，他看了宫侑一眼。

宫侑笑着，“小臣！没有睡觉？”

佐久早看了他一眼，没说话。

宫侑笨手笨脚，脱下鞋子，脱掉外套。他试图把衣服挂在门边，衣服掉了下去，失败了，宫懒得捡起来，“你错过了好多呦，我们玩的很开心，这好地方还真多。”

佐久早看着书。

佐久早不会加入他们，不管所有人都在不断唠叨。佐久早不喜欢人群。宫觉得佐久早大多时候也不喜欢他的任何队友。谁都不知道佐久早是否喜欢喝酒。宫侑没有看到他喝酒过。除了扣球和不停对他怒目而视，佐久早没有做过其他事。

宫侑没有看到过，至少。

“我去冲个澡，”宫侑把衬衫扯下来，朝浴室走去，“我会弄完擦干净的，你应该庆幸你有我这么棒的室友。”

没人回应，宫侑也没指望佐久早会理他。他脱去身上剩下的衣服，等水变热，走进淋浴的蒸汽里。他又累又醉，靠在瓷砖上，只是站在热水下。比赛一结束他就洗过澡了，他只是让水划过身体，这足够了。

出来后，他像承诺的那样去擦浴室的墙壁，在去刷牙的时候差点滑倒，一头撞在水槽边，他暗自发笑，抓起牙刷。宫侑突然发现他可以从镜子里看到正在刷门牙的自己，考虑到洗澡后的镜子通常会蒙上一层水汽，这很奇怪。他盯着镜子看，镜子中的他牙刷从嘴里伸出来，头发湿漉漉的一团，他转头看向一边。浴室的门开着。一定是他忘记关门了。远处，佐久早坐在宫侑的床边，皱着眉头看着他。

宫侑呆呆地看着他。被捕食者逼入绝境，走错一步他就会流血至死。

他慢慢地弯下腰把水吐掉，把泡沫从嘴里冲出去，他朝着门口瞥了一眼，用手背擦了擦嘴。佐久早的眉毛微微抽动。宫小心翼翼地走了出去，在门槛处停下，用手推着门框，使自己保持平衡。

“怎么了小臣？”他突然意识到自己除了一条浴巾什么也没穿。虽然他喜欢借此炫耀自己的身材，但佐久早看他的方式只会使他感到一丝不挂，“你想上厕所？”

“没有。”

宫侑等着佐久早没说完的话，他应该再说些什么。

佐久早没说话。

“…好吧，”宫挪出浴室，走向他的包。本身放在床边，但它掉在了地上。“你想交换位置？我一直以为你喜欢靠窗的那边。”

“宫。”

宫侑定住不动，他一只手扶着浴巾，另一只手想捡起包，尴尬的停在半空。他僵硬地直起身，转身看着佐久早。

神经刺痛，耳朵边还有过度饮酒的嗡嗡声。

“我在？”他迟疑着。

“我想了想。”

宫侑迷茫地看着他。酒精让他的大脑一片空白，又或者他真的对佐久早的话一无所知“你想了什么？”

佐久早的眼神更尖锐了，“你知道我在想什么。”

宫侑不知道，他张开嘴想这样说，但宫突然想起他们昨晚的谈话。一瞬间，他明白佐久早的意思了。他的头在打转，他感到一阵神经的冲动。

“你刚才是在惹我生气，”佐久早一如既往用平淡的语气说，“还是说你是认真的？”

“呃。两者都有吧。肯定两者都有。”

佐久早的凝视压在他的肩膀上，宫侑喘不过气。

“呃。我是不是应该请你到浴室一起洗澡？”宫含含糊糊，指着浴室，脑子里一团浆糊，“我知道你不讨厌鲸鱼，那是我在开玩笑，没人会讨厌鲸鱼。但我的确觉得你不坏，这不是在开玩笑。因为你真的不坏，你知道的。你知道你自己是什么样的。我不是故意想把事情搞得很奇怪。我不是想让你觉得我一直坐在这想你这类的，我不是神经病，我只是---”

“闭嘴。”

宫侑不说话了。他松了口气，佐久早打断了他，拉回宫出窍的理智

“你喝了多少酒？”佐久早问他。

“不知道你在说什么。”宫侑马上说，“我一整晚都没喝酒。”

佐久早继续看着他。

“好吧，差不多三杯？如果我们用的是十分制。”宫侑把头发往后一推。还是湿的。

“坐下。”

宫扑通坐倒在床上，他无法把目光从佐久早身上移开。他知道事情会怎样发展了，但这一切都很荒唐。他一定是错了。佐久早不喜欢他。他不可能---  
“你想这样做吗？”佐久早问。  
“到底做什么？”  
佐久早不说话。  
“我…是的，如果你想…呃，是的。”  
佐久早站起来。他比宫侑高了五公分，但当他俯视宫时，他似乎更高了“你这样子很没有说服力，你总是对自己有着莫名的自信。”宫侑想站起来，不过失败了，他只好又试了一次。佐久早离他很近，这让宫很不习惯，“不是这样的，我只是…我以为你讨厌我。”  
“我是讨厌你。”  
宫侑张嘴：“拜托，小臣。”  
“你想不想做？”  
“想。”宫侑这次说得更确定些，“我想做。”  
佐久早说，“如果要做，你就要听我的。”  
“没问题，”宫侑说，“收到，听你的。”  
佐久早的眼睛久久地盯着他，他要被灼穿了。最后，佐久早后退一小步，手伸进他运动裤的口袋里。什么东西被丢给了宫，宫条件反射地接住了。  
那是润滑剂。宫侑惊讶得肠子打了个结。  
“扩张。”佐久早双手插在口袋里，靠在墙上。  
宫侑看看佐久早，再看向手上的润滑剂，再看向佐久早，“什么？”  
“嗯，很显然我不会这样做。”  
宫侑花了一秒钟接受这个事实，“呃，我以为…我在想这个的时候…我以为你可能会…呃，没关系。”  
“这么说你一直在想这件事，”佐久早说，“很高兴知道。”  
宫翻着白眼，努力想挽回点尊严，“是在夸我吗，小臣。我又没和其他队友打飞机。你很特殊。”  
佐久早皱起鼻子，“你没必要告诉我。”  
“为什么？”宫侑笑了。虽然他觉得自己在这种情况下处于下风，不过他重新振作起来，“你觉得尴尬？我以为你会因此得意，很显然你也想做，不然我们现在就不会在这里了。”  
佐久早无动于衷。  
宫侑扑通一声倒在床上，头靠着胳膊，笑着对佐久早说，“你一直都没睡，对吧？你从来不会这么晚不睡觉。你在等我回来，你想分一杯羹。”宫朝着自己做了个手势，伸了个懒腰。  
“每次你开口，我就更后悔，”佐久早说。  
“不，你没有。你喜欢我，承认吧，小臣。”  
佐久早的表情似乎更倾向于谋杀宫而不是干他。  
“好好好，继续逃避你的感情吧，”宫侑耸耸肩，“总有一天你会要面对的。”  
“好。我改变主意了。我不做了。”佐久早的手推开墙。宫侑挥手让他回来。  
“好吧，好吧，”宫侑说，“就这样，我不说啦。”  
佐久早叉开双臂，又靠在墙上，“你继续。”  
“好，”宫侑轻轻旋开润滑剂盖子，然后旋上，又旋开，“你…嗯…就站在那里看着我？”  
“是的。”  
“…噢…”  
“你害羞了？”佐久早的脸色没有变，声音没有变。但宫知道佐久早似乎有点高兴。  
“当然没有，”宫往手心挤了坨润滑剂，涂在手指上，他克制自己下意识的焦虑，（改“你要看多少有多少，我不介意。”他张开双腿，手指伸到身后，绕上大腿根部，经过质地粗糙的浴巾。在佐久早的角度他可以看到一切，宫侑不决定。他还是那副表情。佐久早的镇静真的很让人生气。宫侑吸气，试图放松自己，然后将手指伸进体内。佐久早一直在看着他，宫希望佐久早把目光移开，给他点隐私。他知道他的脸被蒸红了，一种颤栗的感觉涌上心头。  
在他自己允许的情况下，宫侑总是想象这种情况会有所不同。他从来没有期望过这会真的发生，他没有。但当他让自己想象时，是佐久早像这样躺在下面，被宫打开。  
虽然这不是宫侑心中所想的，但他会尽力  
他伸进第二根手指。往里推的时候，后穴的润滑发出声音。宫的头后仰，闭上眼睛，试图减轻佐久早目光的重量。  
浴巾滑下来，结完全松开。宫侑暴露在空气中。他想伸手去拿，但佐久早说道，“别管了。”  
宫侑抬起头，佐久早没动，他看着自己。  
宫像是一个为了取悦佐久早的展品。  
他还挺喜欢的，他一直很喜欢被关注。  
宫展开腿，背弓起来，把手指往里推。身体逐渐发烫，在脸上泛起红晕，再慢慢爬到胸前。他硬了。佐久早都还没碰他。  
布料的沙沙声，宫侑睁开眼睛，佐久早靠近了些，停在床边，近得他可以伸手碰到宫侑沉重的阴茎。他想让佐久早这么做。佐久早没有这样，他歪着头，低头看着宫的臀部。  
“喜欢吗？”宫侑上气不接下气地笑了，急切，紧张。  
“你准备好了吗？”佐久早问。  
宫又把手推了进去，在里面张开，“嗯，好了。”  
“记住我说的话。”佐久早的手伸向他的运动裤。宫侑的眼睛随着向下看。“按照我的来，否则我就停下来”  
宫侑点头，“没错。”  
“后面去点，”佐久早说，“给我点空间。”  
宫照做。把手指抽出，向后爬到床上，直到头靠在枕头上。他的腿大张邀请佐久早。佐久早的一只膝盖靠在床沿，仔细打量着宫，好像在决定他是否真的要这么做。宫侑笑着，抚摸自己，尽量使自己显得有吸引力。  
“如果我看不到你的脸，会好办很多，”佐久早平淡地说，“也许应该把灯关掉。”  
宫侑假装生气：“现在你故意说的这么刻薄，你明明知道我很漂亮。”  
“我不会用这个词。”佐久早另一只膝盖靠到床上，慢慢爬近，停在宫张开的大腿间。他伸向他的运动裤，宫侑向前探身去帮他脱，但佐久早平静地说，“不要。”  
宫扑通躺倒，叉着手，等待着。  
佐久早慢慢把裤带的结拉下来。宫侑屏住呼吸。佐久早的阴茎很硬，宫侑暗自高兴，不管佐久早怎么用语言打击他，显然他被宫侑吸引了，这点无可否认。  
佐久早从口袋里拿出避孕套，把它卷起来。他的T恤掉了下来，蹭着阴茎根部，“如果你还要润滑的话，你就要自己抹上去。”  
“为什么？”宫侑说，尽管他已经伸手去够了，“好到自己做不了？”  
佐久早低头看他，嘴皱起来，“我不喜欢滑滑的东西。”  
宫挤了些润滑到手掌上 ，“你知道你真的很怪吗？”  
佐久早没说话。  
宫坐起来，伸手摸佐久早的阴茎，他犹豫了，“我可以？”  
佐久早在点头之前考虑了几秒。  
宫侑深吸一口气，使自己镇定下来，他动的缓慢，以防佐久早改变主意，他真的不相信佐久早会想让宫碰他。宫抚摸阴茎的侧面，只是用手指尖，它在手中抽动，宫涂上润滑油，欣赏炽热沉重 的佐久早。  
“够了。”  
宫松了口气，眼睛向上看，佐久早的脸色如常，但颧骨上罕见的有了血色，如果他的皮肤不是那么苍白，宫就不会注意到了。  
“躺下，”佐久早说，“不要碰我。”  
在其他任何情况下宫都会拿这个开玩笑，但他害怕他说错话，在事情还没开始之前，佐久早就会甩手不干。他乖乖仰面躺下，双臂伸在身体两侧。但佐久早靠近时，他把腿伸得更开了点。  
佐久早附身，双手放在宫肋骨两侧。他低头盯着宫侑，默默地看着他，“我是认真的，”佐久早轻轻说,“不要碰我。”  
“好吧，”宫说，“我不会的，我发誓。”  
佐久早看起来不怎么相信他，但似乎是被说服了。他朝着他们中间看了看，一只手往下，握住了阴茎的根部，他慢慢插进宫侑。宫侑觉得他可能要打破承诺了。  
宫两手紧紧抓着床单，挣扎着不动，佐久早在深入他。那比看起来的大，在深入，宫侑感受到了每一英尺。  
“该死，”宫侑说，声音紧张，“我真的不敢相信你会这么做，就算你把老二拿出来我都没有想到你真的会这么做。”  
“闭嘴。”  
“真的我甚至不敢相信你以前做爱过，就像，用你的方式去触摸别人。”  
“我说了闭嘴。”佐久早猛地拍了一下宫的臀部，突然宫不能说话了。  
他仍然可以呻吟，他也的确这么做了，佐久早顶向他。  
“把手放到头后面，”佐久早说。他看上去还是很镇静，但声音有点喘，“我不相信你。”  
宫侑想争辩，不过声音暴露了他。他屈服了，举起双臂，双手靠在枕头上，姿势开放暴露。  
佐久早撑在宫的身上，运动裤紧裹着大腿，他小心翼翼地撞进宫。  
宫屏住呼吸，“你可以把衣服脱了，你知道的，我不介意在这时候看到你---”  
佐久早顶向他，那比宫想象的要硬。宫侑咬牙，髋部挺起。变快了，但声音被宫的呻吟盖过。  
宫侑想用腿缠着佐久早的腰，去离他更近，努力控制自己并不简单，这样佐久早会停下来，他一定会停下来，而且永远不会再这么做---该死，宫侑没有想过他会这么渴望佐久早，直到这真的发生了。  
“小臣，”宫在喘息间断断续续,“你是要杀了我，至少你也要碰我一下？”  
佐久早猛地打了宫的臀部，“不。”  
宫侑的呻吟近乎于哀嚎，“小臣，拜托。”  
“不要说话。”  
“那让我摸摸我自己可以吗?”宫侑手放在佐久早要求的脑后。  
佐久早插进他，“你是在让我允许吗？”  
宫侑是在用牙齿说话，“大概吧。”  
“那就礼貌点。”  
宫侑紧咬牙关，呻吟着，佐久早插得很深，佐久早在和他做爱，宫知道这一点，他很在意，他什么都会听佐久早的，“请让我碰下我自己。”  
“如果你现在不射的话，我要先射。如果你射在我身上，我就掐死你。”  
对此宫侑可以做出很多戏谑，不过他不敢尝试，他放出一只手，拿住自己的阴茎，快速的抽动，呻吟着弓起背。他很想射，佐久早说要等待，他咬着牙。这很困难，太接近了，佐久早每一次的推进，他都该死的接近高潮。  
佐久早沙哑的发出低沉的呻吟。  
宫意识到那是呻吟。  
他用力握住阴茎的底部，试图不让自己射出来。  
“天，小臣，”宫侑把手放回枕头上，他有点不相信自己，现在只要用手他就可能会射，“如果你想让我等的话，就不要发出那种声音。”  
佐久早没有回应，他的头发垂到一侧，下吧紧绷，肩膀僵硬，他在紧张。  
宫侑抬头看着他，默默在心里拍下照片，留着将来回味，他抬起臀部看佐久早，“你快射了吗？看起来很接近。”  
佐久早的嘴动了动，可能又是某种形式的闭嘴，但没有声音。  
“我没有想到你会这么好，他妈的，”宫低声说，“我早该知道，你什么都很擅长。”  
“停下。”  
“我可能接下来几周都会想着这个打飞机，可能几个月吧，天哪，小臣。”  
“宫…”  
宫侑有点紧张，佐久早叫了他的名字。深呼吸，和自己无力地对抗，几乎控制不住的高潮。  
佐久早没有忍住。  
他低低地哼了一声，低下头，深入宫的身体。肩膀颤抖，紧抓被单，小臂绷紧，他又插进宫，在他体内抽搐几次，知道他吐出沉重的呼吸，肌肉的紧张感消失。  
宫没有看向别处，他做不到不看。  
佐久早动了，宫伸手，再抢在最后一秒抽回“小臣，等一下，就待在那，就一会。”  
“我已经告诉你---”  
“我不会射在你身上的，我发誓，真的，我只是…我想感受你在我里面，求你了。”  
佐久早俯视看着他，黑发贴在额头上，嘴微微张开，呼吸沉重，眼睛是无尽深渊。佐久早没有回答，也没有退出。  
宫觉得那是同意，他抓住阴茎，套弄自己，摩擦得很痛，他顾不上了，他离那很接近。佐久早在他的体内还是很硬，宫呻吟着将自己带到边缘，托住阴茎射到了胸前。一滴流进喉咙，紧绷的肌肉放松下来，他叹气瘫在床上，眼睛虚掩，看着佐久早往后退，空虚包裹着他。  
“我先洗澡，”佐久早说，他取下避孕套，用指尖的绝对末端把它从自己身上拿开。“你也要洗，等我洗完之后。”

“这之后你还是不愿意和我一起洗澡，”宫侑说，“他的声音有点虚弱。”太冷漠啦，小臣，我可是为你牺牲了好多。”

佐久早没有回答。最后他看了宫一眼，然后转身把自己关在了浴室里。宫侑闭上眼睛，听着流水的白噪音，这一切是不是真的发生了，他想。

佐久早圣臣刚刚干|了他，宫没有想过自己会这么幸运。

床摇晃了一下，佐久早踢了宫的床。

“轮到你了，”佐久早说，“你好脏。”

“这是我的错吗？”宫侑说，“是你先开始的。”

“我可没做过这种事。”

宫侑做起来，看着自己胸前半干的精|液皱起眉头。“床单上也有，看来我今晚得和你同床共枕啦，小臣。”

“不可以。我昨天就告诉你这是不可能的。”

“是的，但是那是在我们上床之前。”

佐久早似乎很厌恶这个词，可能这会让他想到刚刚和宫做的事，“没有区别，不要睡过来。”

”太不公平了，如果你的床脏了，我也会让你和我睡。”

“但是我的床不脏，脏的是你的床。”佐久早走向房间的另一边，把被子掀开。

宫侑眯着眼看他，“你是故意在我的床上等我。这样你就不用睡着脏兮兮的被子。”

佐久早把枕头对折成两半，侧身蜷起，背对着宫，“那时候你没有抱怨。去洗澡。”

“你不可以对我指手画脚。”

佐久早不说话。宫侑站起来去洗澡。

“我和你没完。”他边说边拖着脚步走到浴室。

“不，结束了。我睡着了。不要和我说话。”

“你没有。”

宫侑猛拉浴室门。他瞪着镜子里的自己，双臂交叉放在胸前黏糊糊的地方，头发歪成不雅观的角。他想知道佐久早面前躺在身下的自己看起来怎么样。应该还不算太坏，佐久早似乎很喜欢。

他洗完澡，擦了瓷砖。宫这次没有用毛巾，他没有什么要再瞒着佐久早了。

当他走回房间时，台灯已经灭了。身后浴室的灯勾勒出佐久早的肩膀。

他想和佐久早一起睡觉。

但他知道如果他尝试的话，他会被踢脸。

宫叹了口气，关掉浴室灯，盲目地走向自己的床。他把最上面的床单扯下来，揉成一团扔在床尾，躺在了上面。被单很薄，还行，他的身子一直很热。

五分钟后，另一头传来沙沙声。什么东西轻轻落在宫侑脸上。太黑了，他看不见，但它很舒适 。宫侑意识到那是佐久早在过夜的时候常常带着的毯子之一，以防酒店的床单不符合清洁标准。

他把毯子抖开，对着自己傻笑。它闻起来像新鲜的亚麻，就像每一件佐久早的衣服。

“我知道你不讨厌我。”宫侑对着安静的房间说道。

佐久早沉默不语，这没有影响宫的情绪。

“晚安，小臣。”宫侑仰着身子，把毯子拉高，他还能闻到它上面令人心旷神怡的香味。

几乎过去一分钟，佐久早说，“晚安，宫侑”

宫笑着躺下去睡觉。

几周后他们又会有比赛。他们不可避免会再次住在一起，就像他们一直做的那样。宫侑很期待。他已经迫不及待想要看看下次会发生什么了。

**Author's Note:**

> wb 瓜瓜比比子 欢迎来找我玩🥰


End file.
